Ridden Guilt (An Alternate Version)
by Badwolf234
Summary: This is an alternate version of the original Ridden guilt, Plz read and review. Both storys Plz
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hello readers. This story is an alternate version of Ridden Guilt. It came to me today and I was wondering how it could be different from Ridden Guilt. I didn't want it too the same or anything nor do I want to be different. **

**The first chapter is relatively going to be the same but it should be quite different so the story goes on. Plz enjoy it anyway. **

**I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**

Carlisle's POV

Shame. Guilt and self-loathing. All I could feel. I knew it wasn't my fault. I never wanted to do it. But my family stared back at me, glaring at me like I had planned it. I never wanted this pain. Or the baby in my arms. But they didn't believe me.

My children looked at me in disgust, though Alice didn't, she looked more pitting. She knew I never wanted this on purpose. My wife's sobs echoed around the room. I wanted to go over to her side and comfort her. But the glares I got from the others was clear that I was not to go near her. But she was my wife. Even with Edward reading my mind, he still didn't believe me.

I looked at Nessie, who was sitting next to Esme, her arms around her shoulders. She met my eyes for a moment before looking away. But that glance was all I needed. She too believed me. Unable to face my family's face's I got up slowly. Heading to the door at a slow human pace.

The baby in my arms let out a quiet gurgle. My baby. Not mine and Esme's. No matter how many time I wished her to be. I never want to cheat. Not on my wife nor on my family. When I though back to the night I realized that I had no memory of it. Like after someones drunk, you wake up the next morning remembering nothing. But a vampire should never forget. I had no idea till Emmett found her on the door step with a note.

"Where are you going" Rosalie sneered venomously, glaring at my back. I paused in mid step. Where was I going? My office? Probably.

"Out of your sight" I whispered, my voice cracking and bearly audible. My daughter in my arms staring up at me with large, midnight blue eyes, her tufts of blond hair flat on her one week old head. I carried on walking Ignoring the others as I walked up to my office. The baby needed a name for starters. The mother of the baby didn't give her one. One instantly sprung to mind. Clara. I looked down at the tiny infant. She was a little Clara.

As soon as I reached my office, I closed the door gently and locked it, knowing it wouldn't stop anyone from my family. Pulling a warm bottle of milk from my bag, that seemed to be filled with what baby Clara would need. I walked over to my desk and sat down, putting the bottle up to Clara's mouth, she began to suck it down immediately.

I felt my chest was going to burst from my pain. I was falling apart. Every time I looked at Clara I could feel pain, guilt and remorse. I didn't know if I could face seeing her 24/7. It wasn't her fault. Everyone knew that.

Downstairs Edward and Bella declared that they were going hunting in Canada. It wouldn't take long for them to get there. Jasper was taking Alice too. Though she hunted last night. Rosalie also claimed to be thirsty too, taking Emmett. So all who was left was Nessie and Esme. Knowing the state Esme was in Nessie wasn't going to leave her side. They were gone in a matter of minutes

I watched as Clara's eyes drooped shut, her breathing and heart rate slowing down as she slipped into slumber. I held her for a moment then gently put her into her basket. Her cib was still in its box. I couldn't bring my self to go near it.

Esme wouldn't forgive me. I was sure of that. I had dodged knives, china and glass when she found out. I walked over to the computer and started it up. She probably hated me now. My eyes felt only dry and was sucking in air, making my shoulder shake. I was crying. If I was human then tears would be streaming down my face. For my 368 years I had never really cried like this, or even felt like this before.

I printed off divorce papers and began to fill them in. I wouldn't send them off. I would give Esme the option to fill them in and send it off. If she hated me enough she would. But I couldn't face her. Just seeing her face crumpled in pain made a wave of suffering go though my chest. If Jasper was here I was sure he would be screaming. I knew I was in some way.

I thought of my family. The pain and betrayal I must have unknowingly unleashed onto them. I couldn't even found the courage to look them in the eye. Shame filled me again. I had wrecked the family. How could i face them again. To see their frightful glares directed towards me. I knew they would pick her side in the end. It was only an amount of time till Nessie and Alice did too. I just hope the wolves were different.

I collected the papers together and slipped it into my desk draw. I looked sadly at the ring on my left hand. My wedding band which had the Cullen crest on. I pulled it off and looked at it. engraved on the inside was _Carlisle Cullen & Esme Cullen. Together in our hearts_

I traced my little finger over those words then also put the ring inside the draw. Just then there was a knock at the door, making me jump. I closed the draw with my foot as I walked slowly to the door. I opened the door a crack to see Nessie standing outside. I opened the door to let her in. She walked in and went straight to Clara in the basket. I watched as Nessie put her hand on her cheek. I could only imagine what Nessie was telling her.

"She's a beautiful baby" She said softly after a few moments of silence. I didn't reply. What could I say? "She has your face and hair" She sounded almost surprised. I nodded and walked over to my desk and pulled out a peice of paper and an envelope. How could I stay and see this pain. I needed time to think. Alone.

I watched as Nessie picked up Clara's sleeping form and started to rock her. I couldn't help but feel a great sadness at the though of leaving. Clara would have to stay here. I couldn't look after her, could I?

"Whats her name" Nessie asked, looking up to me. I looked away, I couldn't even meet her eye, like a coward.

"Clara" I choked out. Nessie frowned then walked over to me, still holding the baby. She touched my cheek. Her thoughts shooting into my head.

_It's alright grampa. I believe you. You still have me, right here._

She dropped her hand and touched my chest, just over my dead, unbeating heart. I took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Thank you" my voice sounded genially thankful, which I was. Clara whined then opened her eyes, letting out a loud cry. I took Her from Nessie and began to rock her gently, but a horrid smell rose from her nappy. I slumped my shoulders. How did you change a nappy?

"Here. Let me Grampa" Nessie said, coming over then took the baby from my hands. With her spare hand, she fished out a changing mat, wipes and another nappy. "Momma left the TV on a little while ago. I learnt how to there" Nessie said, putting Clara on the matt and pulled the poppers on Clara's onese then pushed it up above her nappy then pulled the tabs off then slowly slid it off. I gagged at the smell then stopped my air flow.

I stepped back but I kept my eye on them both. It was fascinating to see how Nessie interacted with Clara. Like a mother to a child. After Clara was changed Nessie rocked her till her cry turned into hic ups then to sniffles. Then she was drifting to sleep again. I sighed then sat down at my desk again.

"Is there anything I can do" Nessie asked, looking at me. What could she do?

"I just need time. On my own" I said standing up. But I slipped my ink pen and the paper into my pocket. "Please look after Clara till im back. I'm going for a short walk" I mumble quietly, darting to my office window.

She nodded, with a small sad smile wich I returned before springing from it and landing softly on my feet. I turned and looked though the living room window to see Esme curled up in a ball her head resting on her knees. My chest tightened. I caused that. My mate pain. I glanced up to my office to see my granddaughter looking down at me.

I looked back towards the forest then darted though it.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle POV

I didn't know how long I was running for, I didn't bother to keep track. I stopped suddenly. This part pf the woods didn't look very familiar. I may have passed it a few times in my past but it was not something I would have noticed. Becoming familiar with the burning at the back of my throat, I knew I had to feed soon, if I wanted to look after Clara. Listening out i heard five animal heartbeats, crouching I sprung towards them.

After I buried the carcasses, i tried to think of a plan of what to do next. I didn't want to go back to face their angry glares, hateful, no sence of question, but accusation. But worse- Esme's pain. I felt my chest tighten. How could I face that 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.

**Traitor** suddenly rang though my head. I knew Ii was in some of the others eyes. How could I go back to that? I thought of not going back. I could have a new life, no mate, no money, no family, no one to judge me for what I did. It looked empty. I could have Clara with me. Could I do that? Take Clara away from Nessie and Alice? Why did it have to be so difficult.

What did I do to wrong to deserve this? I didn't even know" I said, almost silently.

I threw my self down and curled up into a ball in between tree roots, sobs wrecked though me, crying tearlessly. If I could only take it back. What would I do to take it back? Maybe a new life with my daughter was what I needed for the time being. I didn't want Clara to grow up where there was a possibility of being sent away. I knew Nessie and Alice would take her, Jasper too since he was her mate. But I couldn't leave her.

The more I though about leaving with my daughter, the better option it became. But Alice would look for us. I knew her well. Probably Nessie too. How could I cause them pain of having to decide between me or their family. I couldn't do that. I knew I had only a few more hours till Alice or Ness came. I didn't want that. I didn't want that choice. I couldn't decide

"I can help" A musical voice said. Instantly I jumped up into a defensive crouch with a hiss in surprise, not using be to jumped. Why was i acting like this? I hardly ever act so...out of character. My eyes met with a pair of bright molten gold. I was very surprised to see them on a child. Probably 9 years of age.

He had bright red hair that looked like a mass of flaming curls. He had pale skin that looked like it was glowing in the darkness that seemed to have fallen, his eyes were an almond shape. Though I heard no heart beat coming from him. Though the scent coming off him was very sweet which made my nose burn slightly. Now I knew what Jacob and the wolves were talking about.

"Who are you?" My voice cracking again so I coughed to clear it.

"My name is Mallik**" **He replied. walking cautiously towards me. I straightened up out of my crouch. "Why are you so.." he trailed off but I knew what he ment. "I've never seen a vampire so sad..." I looked away. My hands balling up.

"I don't want to talk about it" I almost growled.

"You could at least tell me you name"

I hesitated slightly, "Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen" He froze for a moment.

I closed my eyes. I knew i was well-known in the vampire world. My reputation was ruined now, it was only a matter of days till the news spread. I felt all my hope diminish. Like the rest of my coven, most of them would turn against me. I was surely better off dead than facing that shame. I was probably the first known vampire, ever to cheat on his very much-loved mate. I hated my self now for something I didn't remember.

"I'm so sorry" Mallik said. i looked up sharply at him. It took me a moment to realize why he said that. I blocked my thoughts off by thinking of the greek alphabet backwards. "I didn't mean to pry." he sounded sincere.

I shrugged, what was the point now. I was ruined. I might as well burn and die now to escape it.

"Would you do that to you coven?" his voice almost sad.

"They hate me for it any way. No matter how many times I tried to explain. Alice and Nessie believe me, which is more than I deserve" I said, than slowly slumped to the ground, my back against the tree. Mallik sighed then walked and sat opposite me. I didn't dare look at him in the face. I couldn't help it now. i felt pain ripple my chest. Esme's face flashed though my mind. As well as the knife, china and glass dodging. I felt the boy fight a smile at the last bit. I knew it looked funny to the third person.

"Sorry. It's not something I can switch off" Mallik muttered, rubbing his head.

"My eldest is like that. He can read minds" I said, quietly, pulling my knees to my chest. I knew for a fact I looked pathetic for a vampire.

"I wouldn't say pathetic, just emotional- Sorry. I can't help it. Your thoughts are so loud"

"Its fine. Really" I didn't care are more. He seemed more relaxed. After a couple of minutes we slipped into a conversation.

I found out he was 10 when he was transformed, but was left alone and woke alone, but held the same thought of not eating humans, even though he had slipped up a few times in his newborn year. He grew up london in 1792. I half-hearted told him about my past but I didn't tell him of my mistake. Though the conversations I soon realised we formed a type of trust or friendship of some sort. He wasn't the type to judge like my coven, I think that was why the trust was there so quickly.

My mind wandered back to Clara. She would probably wake soon. EIther Alice or Nessie would go to her. But how could I say goodbye without being dragged back every time I walked out the door. Alice would see it. I suddenly realised that I had decided to leave. How long would it take for her to find me? I was probably hundreds of miles from the house.

"If you want, I could help" Mallik asked hesitantly.

I looked up sharply. I didn't want to fake my death. That was too painful to think about.

"I was about to suggest that" he admitted. I flinched. "But I can see that's a no no."

There had to be another way. I couldn't let then think I was dead. If I could be untraceable then that would be another story.

"That's it" I flinched at the sudden sound.

"What?" My voice going an odd pitch so I coughed a bit to clear it. His face then turned into a frown.

"Unlike any other gifted Vampires, I'm the strangest" I almost scoffed at that. So he had a gift. Not many vampires, like myself had one. But I wasn't concerned about have the extra talents either, but it was fascinating. He pointedly ignored my thoughts and carried on speaking. "I have not one gift. But seven" I felt my jaw drop. Now that was unusual.

"Wha..?" I couldn't finish.

"I can read minds, block any vampire talent, that includes mental or physical attacks. Also going unnoticed, temper with memory's, change my self at will and..manipulate matter" he said, more hesitantly at the end. I nodded thoughtfully. He was a powerful vampire. but he wasn't finished "But there's a difference to me and other vampires, other than the gifts" He added, seeing my facial expression change slightly. "Unlike vampires, I can change a Vampire to a half vampire, but I can't change a human to a vampire. But my gifts are transfured to whoever I bite" Okay now that really did set him aside from ordinary but I found that it didn't change my opinion about him. He was still just a vampire getting on with his undead life.

I saw Mallik relax as he read that thought.

"What would you suggest?" I asked. He looked uncomfortable.

"I could change you? I've never changed a vampire before, the ones I've met were too hostile" He said, looking anywhere but to me. Embarrassed. He couldn't even create any companions from humans. Alone for all that time?

I began to weigh the options. My chest tightened at the though of being at home, with their hate filled glares or Esme's pain. I could imagine the faces of my friends when they found out. The laughter of amusement of Aro and Caius, alongside the guards when they hear the news. I felt my face consort with pain. What have i done to my family? I had embarrassed them to my friends. I hoped that they would at least tried to listen to reason, if I ever came across them.

What would it be like? I remembered what it felt like when I was turning into a vampire. The torcherous burning which I had forced my self to endure in silence. I looked to Mallik who was looking intently at a spider which was crawling across my knee. I flicked it off. But it shot off at a blinding speed into the bushes.

"I don't know. But I'm sure it is painful. Your skin goes soft and squishy, blood running thought your veins so a heartbeat is necessary. You'll need to eat, Use the bathroom, your body functions like a human would, sleep too. I only found out about it when I bit my creator, but I killed him before the transformation was over so most of this is theory" Mallik explained his eye flashing red for a second before returning back to gold.

Obviously hating his creator.

"You got that right. He took me from my home in the middle of the night because he was the vampire potential in me. He came back looking for me a few years later, he was a good tracker" His face turned sour. Well he was till Mallik had dealt with him. He smirked. How long would the transformation be for?

"My venom is slow acting. Much slower than a vampire's into a humans. Because of the lack of blood running though the veins so it has to work harder at getting through to the rest of the body. I would say... 7 days for it to be complete. But the vampire can still move about and all but it would come more painful, more so when the venom reached the heart" I suddenly found myself more fascinated by this. But I remembered Clara. Could I bring her into this?

"It should not affect her. Carlisle. You may even be able to look after her better.." He didn't finish, suddenly hearing what he was staying and what I had gone though. I laughed bitterly.

"But she'll never have a normal Life. Either way." I made up my mind.

_Just do it_

I though to him. He sighed. Before standing, I also got up.

"Now? Or closer to the house? That way the transformation has set in but you're not in so much pain you can't do anything." He reasoned. I thought about this for a second before I nodded. It sounded much better. But I couldn't just let him stride in. The others wouldn't welcome strangers in after what has just happened.

"I'll hide in your pocket" He said, then promptly shrank down to the size of a peg doll. I knelt down. This must be in the Changing himself part of his gift. he nodded. I held my hand out but he shot up my sleeve then jumped into my top pocket. I needed to get there fast unless I wanted to be faced with Alice's wrath. With out anymore delay, I shot off down the trail I had laid.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle POV

I stopped as I reached the tree line to the house. The lights were all light inside but i could hear two heartbeats, Esme was lying curled up on the sofa, her eyes closed but wasn't breathing. My chest tightened again. She knew it was me who returned but she didt't acknowledge it. That I was slightly hopeful about, I didn't want to cause a big scene.

_I've change my scent to match yours, they won't know im here._

I jumped slightly, but remembered that Mallik coud put thoughts into my head. At least I didn't have to speak out loud but I had to hope Edward wasn't coming back any time soon. When was he going to change me? I knew I had only a matter of hours till the others returned but Alice could be on her way.

_As soon as your packed and ready. I figured Esme would hear if I did it now, plus im too small._

Mallik's voice explained in my head. I sighed quietly then sprang to my office window, catched the window frame then opened the window. There curled up in my office chair was Nessie, fast asleep with Clara in her arms. I looked down sadly at her. Gently I picked Up them both at the same time then carried them to mine and Esme's room. Plucking Clara out her arms, Nessie stirred but didn't wake. I bent down and kissed Nessie's forehead, briefly touching her cheek before I pulled away and pulled the covers over body.

In a fraction of a second I picked up a locket that was Esme's. It held a picture of all of us inside. Esme would miss this but she could replace it. This was something I wanted to give to Clara when she grew up.

I also picked up the first wedding picture of me and Esme, I slipped it out the frame before it into my pocket, suddenly realising Mallik was still there I looked down to check. His face peered up though the darkness of the pocket. I mouth and apology which made him grin. but he reached out, putting a hand on the photograph. it shrunk. That only mildly surprised me as the locket was also that size too.

I closed the pocket then shot to my office. Snagging pictures of my family before putting them into my pockets. At least I didn't have to carry it all in a bag. I gently rested Clara down onto my chair next to my desk before I shot to my book-case. Snagging five of my favorite books, I watched as they shrunk to the size of my thumb nail. Mallik, was holding onto the edge of my coat pocket, looking out at that I was holding. I didn't need much else. The books were for entertainment. Picking up Clara's crib and bag, it shrunk to the size of my index finger.

Now what else should I need. Well what Clara would need anyway. I shot to my desk and pulled open the draw, taking my wedding ring, I shot to my bedroom and snagged and empty chain and slipped the ring on, before dashing back. I knew I could be traced the human way so I would need to scrap the credit cards after I had enough money.

I snatched my laptop and wired before that also shrunk before I walked calmly back to Clara who was sleeping like and angel. I spared a sad glance around my office before I opened the window, too hastily because it came off the hinges and clattered to the rocky ground outside -shattering. I waited bated breath as Clara stirred, hoping not to hear investigating feet. No feet, not crying baby. Luck was on my side.

With that I leaped from my window, watching in slow motion as the ground became bigger. As soon as my feet touched the ground I shot off. I a backwards look to my house, Esme still cured up on the sofa, eyes closed. I blinked as the trees became thicker.

_You okay._ Mallik asked in my head,

_Am I doing the right thing? how could I just leave without a note?_ I questioned, more to myself then to him, He was silent for a moment.

_Its your choice. For you and for Clara. You want the best life for her then do what you think is best_, He said wisely.

Yes, I wanted Clara to have the best life she could. I didn't know what life she would have had if she stayed but I knew I would miss her too much. I made the mistake so I was taking responsibility for it. But now my family had shown the ugly side of them, But Alice and Nessie... I would miss them terribly.

_You can stop here._

I did, Mallik jumping out my pocket, growing to the right size before his feet touched the ground. He looked to Clara.

"She looks just like you" He said, I looked down. She hadn't woken, which was a miracle for that. In her sleep she turned her head into my chest, shuddering slightly. It must be cold. I hugged her tightly but my body was like ice, it wasn't going to warm her. "Now?" Mallik asked, I knew what he ment. I nodded.

"Should I put her down?" I didn't want to hurt her. He shook his head.

"I'll do you hand, but you need to get money out to support yourselves" I nodded, stroking Clara's cheek, not looking away I held my hand out. There was nothing for a moment but then what felt like sharp knives digging into my skin then the feeling of boiled water begun under my skin. I hissed in pain.

I tuned to see Mallik looking away, his hand in his pockets. I glanced at the bite mark. It stood out red against my white as marble skin, but my eyes could see a hint of pick around the edges. I could tell the venom was very slow. probably reached my thumb in a few hours. I winced slightly. the bite feeling more like boiled water, but thankfully it wasn't the burning I had endured to my vampire transformation.

"Come on" I said, putting my hand on Mallik's shoulder, he glanced down at my hand before nodding. Shooting along the forest I was glad to note that we were in Seattle. I could hear the vehicles miles away. I did my best to ignored the pain. For Mallik's because I knew he was feeling guilty about it.

"I can't help it. I just ripped you away from your family" he said.

"I would have gone anyway. I can't face them without hurting someone from the family." I said truthfully the guilt was too much. I was riddened with it. Clara would have suffered because of it. "This is a chance I could give for Clara for an ounce of normality" I said sadly down to my daughter. We slowed down as we reached the edge of the city, scaling over a few fences before hitting the streets. Of course there were a few cars out, since it was dark. But none of the drivers in the car looked our way.

_I'm covering us so they can't notice us._ Mallik explained.

I knew we would have to wait untill morning till the back opened. I had forgotten that tiny detail till now. But we needed to get somewhere warm for Clara.

"This way" Mallik said, pointing opposite to the bank where there was a hotel.

"I won't be able to pay for that" I said.

"I can alter the humans minds to think that we had paid, not trouble for us, no trouble for them. It's a win win situation" He said, quietly. But I would feel guilty that we would take that advantage of them. I knew I would need to get over that soon. I didn't need to feel that with what I already felt.

Mallik stiffened as we walked into the reception. I suddenly occurred to me that he wasn't immune to human blood as I was. Must be difficult.

"You okay?" I asked as we approached the desk. the women was staring blanckly at us, dark rings around her eyes from staying up. " one room till the morning" I said, to her. She blinked dazed. She was probably thinking she was still sleeping.

I watched Mallik, he stepped closer to her, I kept my eyes on him though. I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything we'd both regret. But he stared intently at her. She began to type on the computer.

"Heres your keys, please enjoy your stay" She said, her voice emotionless. I took the keys from her, nodding my thanks we walked down to the correct room. She wouldn't remember us when we left. Clara soon started to stir, opening her large blue eyes that filled with tears.

"Shhh" I whispered, rocking her in my arms, but the smell in her nappy was not reassuring. As soon as the door opened I shot to the bed, putting Clara down. Remembering what Nessie did I pulled off her blankets then undid her onese and bushed it above her belly button.

"Wait" Mallik said, pointing to my pocket. Her bag! instantly I pulled the bag that held all the baby stuff for her, it grew in size. Folded up flat was the changing mat. Nessie must have put it back after i had left for the walk. I picked her up in one arm and placed her n the mat and carried on. I held my breath as i undid the tabs. Behind me Mallik gagged before opening the window. The cool night air filling the room with fresh clean oxygen that promised to take away the horrendous odour. I slipped the nappy from under her tushy and threw it to the side.

But then Clara began to cry loudly. I looked panicked. This was harder than it looked.

"No shoosh, be quiet" I hissed looking about in panic, afraid I had woken up the rest of the hotel. but the sound seemed to bounce off the walls.

"The rooms sound proof now" Mallik said covering his ears. If possible; Clara's crys got louder.

"I'm trying to help you" I whispered loudly towards the crying baby. She stopped, for a second before crying again. Fatherhood for babies was harder than I imagined. Teenagers- I was better with teenagers, they were quieter and didn't mess themselves.

I heard Mallik laugh from the corner he had curled up in. I sent him a look but I knew that would clean Clara up. I picked up Clara's feet between my fingers and cleaned her rear before I snagged a clean nappy and slipped it under her and gently put her back down then put the nappy's tabs over the front. It was done. But she continued to cry.

"What else do you what?" I whispered loudly again, picking her up and rocking her. She quieted down a few volume notches. Maybe she was hungry. A bottle was thrown to me, which I caught easily then began to feed Clara again.

It stopped.

It was silent.

I pulled the bottle our her mouth, noise filled the room for a few second before I gave her the bottle again.

I grinned. "The baby plug" I said, sitting down on the bed, wincing as pain flared thought my hand, reminding me of the bite. The red colour had died down to less vibrant colour but it was still noticable. The flesh around it had become more coloured. I reached over and ran my hand over the mark. Squishy yet not like a humans yet.

This would probably make it better for Clara. I wouldn't be rock solid so if she tripped into me she shouldn't hurt herself. Could Alice still find us? I directed this silently to Mallik.

"Not exactly. As soon as the venom entered your system, it stops any physic gifts as a self-defence. But since this is the start, Alice can only see blurred undecided visions of you. As the transformation takes over the rest of the body then you will be completely erased from the visions. Hence the continuation of no visions from your future, since Carlisle Cullen; the vampire,will no longer exists, just Carlisle Cullen; the half human." I almost laughed.

"I'll need to change that too. That can easily be traced"

"Not Cullen"

"defiantly not Cullen" Even though there were people with the same last name, I didn't want the risk, even though if it was minimal.

"Carlisle is not a common first name either.."

"I didn't want to change that too." I whined, slightly annoyed by that fact. He gave me a look. "Hey I like Carlisle. It's cool and unique"

"It's also a town next to the Scotland border from England" Mallik added.

"That too"

"So completely new name." he hinted

"I'll have Carlisle as my second name, should you slip up." I said, there was no way I was scraping my past completely. I pondered for ideas for a new first and last name. I looked down to see Clara fast sleep on my chest, despite the bottle was still in her mouth. Carefully I pulled the teat from her mouth and threw it onto the bedside table.

We stayed in silence though the rest of the night, only moving when Clara needed feeding for changing. Often I would wince when the pain flared up. But i kept my mind wandering from the pain. Mallik didn't need to feel guilty for what he done.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice POV

I waited till Jasper was done burying his animal, before I fluttered to his side. I knew he was taking it hard, with all the emotions that everyone had, I couldn't imagine what Carlisle was feeling, Jasper having to experience it by being near.

Why was everyone so stupid to think that Carlisle would do that to the family on purpose. I knew Carlisle for over five decades and his love for Esme never faltered. He never showed interest to the nurses at his work, So why would he? I believed he couldn't remember, it was plausible to say it was set up. His memory must have been wiped or something. But Edward should have seen that.

I was broken out my thoughts by Jasper planting kissing on my face. I caught his lips.

"Jazz"I murmured, pulling away then into a hug. "What do you think? With Carlisle and the Baby?" I wanted to know what he thinks happened before I expressed my opinion. He sighed, resting his head on my own.

"I don't know love. Its confusing. But I don't think Carlisle would do it willingly against us." I felt more relaxed, Jasper felt it too, he also relaxed as response. "He was so confused, but the pain he was in when everyone when against him." He shuddered against me. I rubbed his back.

"And the baby? Are you alright with her?" I asked again. He shrugged.

"her smell is no worse than Nessie's, I know it's not her fault for what has happened." He said, we began to walk to the house, though it was ages away.

"I surprised about Rosalie though. I expected her to be over the moon about having another baby in the house."

"She's more concerned for Esme. She finds the baby more of a threat because she's more human than Nessie. Another thing that strikes me as odd" Jasper mused.

He was right, If the baby's mother was human then she would have been like Bella during the pregnancy. I felt myself freeze as a vision swept over me.

_Carlisle shot around the room, putting things into his pocket before he picked up the baby, accidentally breaking his window as he jumped from it then ran. Blurring out of sight._

"Alice" I felt Jasper's hands on my shoulders. "What is it?"

"Its Carlisle" He straightened up. "He- He's decided to leave us. Taking the baby with him" I said faintly. I could blame him for it. I could see the faces of the other family members if he stayed. It must be crushing him. But could he do it alone?

"Should we go?" Jasper asked, we began to hurry back. "What about the others?"

"I can't stay with the others, not when they've chased him out" I said, making my decision. I felt another vision hit as we continued to run

_A vision of myself dating though the tree. Edward hot on my heels. But Jasper was not in sight. I second flash of Rosalie and Emmett holding him by the arms as I heard the words 'Run' come from his mouth. But now I was running away from my old coven._

I stopped,

"We're too late. He's gone. But Edward and the others will try to stop us from looking for Carlisle. They had you and you told me to run, I can't believe I did" How could I leave Jasper with them.

"Alice, If I told you to run, I want you to run. If I told you to hide you would, I can't bear it if something was to happen to you. As long as I know I know your safe, I would be happy, knowing your out there." he said, kissing me on the lips. I shuddered at the though of leaving with him. "You would do it do it for me. You're the reason I became the best of what I am." He continued,

"But you need me. I couldn't live knowing that you're trapped"

"You'll come back, eventually, I know that. If you find Carlisle, and Peter and Charlotte then we could settle our differences." That made sence, Peter and Charlotte would help. "I don't want you trapped, Please promise that if your vision come true then Run" He whispered, I shuddered again. "Please"

"Okay.. I Promise." I said sobbing. "If you promise to help yourself more and Nessie. The wolves will probably take her and set the treaty up again so no Vampire crosses their land, Jacob wouldn't let anyone hurt her"

"I Promise." He vowed, kissing my head. We headed back as full speed in silence. We were going though with the vision, Hoping to get word to Nessie before the others arrived. We couldn't leave without telling Nessie.

I felt panicked as we approached the house, everyone was back. I instantly blocked my thoughts. Edward looked sharply to me.

"Carlisle's left with the Baby. He not coming back" I said, I heard Nessie move from upstairs. I hoped she heard me.

"Good riddance" Rosalie Muttered. I hissed, Jasper too. In a blur Nessie was standing next to Bella.

"Whats going on?" She asked, This was it. Our goodbyes.

"Carlisle's run away with the baby, he's not coming back"

"Clara, the baby's called Clara" Nessie said, tears in her eyes. "What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Nothing" Edward said loudly. I glared at him.

"I'm going to find him." I hissed, glaring at Edward.

"This family doesn't need to be split up."

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED"I I screamed at Edward. "Carlisle had no idea, It was a set up, can you see that. She may be his daughter, but there is a reason. Why don't you just get you head out your ass and connect the dots. Carlisle left because he can't face you, he took Clara with him so she didn't live a life when there was she wouldn't be treated like dirt." I shrieked. "He signed divorce papers because he knew you wouldn't listen. ITS NOT HIS FAULT" I blocked my thoughts further by thinking of every rude name in every language I knew.

I knew it was time. I looked to Nessie for one last time, then to Jasper, sharing one goodbye look, he mouthed 'run'. Instantly I shot off. As predicted Jasper was retrained by Emmett, who was by far the strongest. Knowing Edward was chasing after me I blocked my thoughts by thinking of running to Brazil. I sidestepped a swipe from Edward then jumped onto Werewolf territory, It was a risk I was willing to take, but I continued to shoot along the ravine side.

I heard the wolves but I carried on running, panicking. I saw Sam in wolf form in front of me,

"LET ME THOUGH, DON'T LET THE OTHERS TAKE ME" I shouted, looking at Edward the whole time.

"It's for your own good Alice. Carlisle's chosen his path with the baby, Don't rip the family apart because you want to follow him"

"How meny times; HE DIDN'T KNOW"

"DON'T DROP OUT ON US ALICE" Sam was now Running next to me, Thankfully the treaty had been altered so he wouldn't kill me without knowing the reason but I could tell he was getting a short bit of the message, knowing I was doing right and letting me pass.

"Watch me" I snarled. "Ask Nessie what happen, don't listen to the others" I said to the wolf before I dived straight into the sea.

Yes I know most of the Cullens are probably OOC. Plz review on what you think anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

ALICEPOV

I shot along the alleys of Seattle. Having no vision of Edward following me, I felt more relaxed, but now looking for Carlisle was proving to be a difficulty. Using my visions were a no shot. He seemed to blur straight out every time but was fading from them. It would be a matter of time till he was gone completely. But I knew he was in Seattle. I saw that, but I didn't know where, but I knew he was planning to go to the bank. But I was unsure.

Then I felt like I had made a break through, I caught his scent. If I couldn't track him though my visions then I would have do to it manually. Gosh normality was not my thing. Along slide Carlisle's scent, my nose detected another vampire's scent, much sweeter then any vampire I had smelt. I smelt the baby's scent, Clara as well, but Carlisle's scent seemed...off. Changing but not much.

It was dawn as I followed it towards the center of the city, the smells of the humans almost throwing me off trail but it was still fresh. I was getting closer. Then my eyes glazed over

_A hotel then a flash of room 17._

He was there. With that, i took off down the road, faster than a human eye could see. Twisting and turning around corners till the hotel came into sight. I stopped. Would he be pleased to see me? I didn't know, that was a first. Taking deep breaths I entered the building. The woman at the desk was asleep so I slipped past her easily, continuing down the corridors to room 17. I stopped outside, I could hear the fast heart beat, Clara. and shuffling.

_Knock knock knock._

The door flew open. There standing in the door was probably a 10-year-old boy, his hair a bright red, his eyes a gold. Vampire. He froze as soon as he saw me. I looked past him. There was Carlisle, Frozen too, looking around the bathroom door.

"Carlisle" I said, relieved I had found him. I wanted to indulge him in a hug. But the boy was still blocking my way. Carlisle seemed to snap out his shock but he slammed the door to the bathroom shut, him inside.

He wasn't ready to see me. I understood that. But I needed him.

The boy looked to the bathroom, as if debating something before stepping inside, letting me in.

"Hello Alice" The boy said, his voice oddly high-pitched. I expected him to know my name so I wasn't bothered.

"How is he? And Clara" I asked, looking around to see Clara sleep on the bed. I shot over to her and picked her up. The boy looked sharply to the door before looking back to me.

He says he's been better, Glad to be away from it all. Clara's been fine. Screamed a lot when her nappy needed a change. Deafened us both" He said, rubbing his ears. It took me a few second to realised...

"Mind reader?" I guessed. He smirked so i stood correct.

"Whats you name?" I asked, knowing he didn't establish that when I came in.

"Mallik" He replied, then looked to the door. I coud tell Carlisle was speaking to him silently. Clara yawned in her sleep, a dent formed in-between her eyebrows, her round lips pursing into an 'O'. Very adorable. I slipped my finger between her hand, in reflex her fingers tightened around it. Then I heard the door open.

"Alice" I heard Carlisle say, his voice cracking. I looked away from Clara to my father figure, I gasped at how different he looked. Physically he looked the same, his eyes were a light butterscotch, but the way he held himself my much different, not standing tall and proud like he use to, he now stood slightly hunched, looking down, his hands in his pockets, his hair going down over his face. I was so glad I found him.

"Carlisle" I said, relieved. He frowned seeing my face, but I didn't know what I looked like to the outside person. Must have been something because he looked concerned.

"What happened?" He asked approaching me. At this I couldn't help but break down. I felt him catch my shoulders.

"T-They wouldn't let us leave to find you. Jasper told me to run, but they had him" I weeped into his shoulder. I continued to tell then everything what had happened.

Mallik's face hardened as I told them what happened at the house. I started to cry at leaving my Jasper. I must be a horrible wife but I had promised him to run if he told me to. I felt my whole body freeze as a vision swept over me.

_Jasper was curled up in our room. A picture of me in his room, he was gazing at the picture with loving eyes. _

_"Don't come here Ali, too soon. They're on their guard" He whispered, as if knowing I was watching. He looked suddenly to he door. "Dog has lockness" he said then the vision ended._

I felt Carlisle shake my shoulders lightly, mostly because Clara was still in my arms.

"We can't go and get my Jasper, too soon he said. They'll know when we're coming." I said in a rush. My mind translating the last bit. "The wolves have Nessie in La Push. I think." Now feeling relaxed that she was safe but my Jasper was still trapped. My worry peaked at that. Carlisle and Mallik exchanged words before looking to me.

Then my eyes caught something on Carlisle's hands. It looked like a puncture mark, but it was too red to be a ordinary bite, The skin around it looked to be pink. I grabbed Carlisle's wrist and pulled it closer. Next to me Mallik shifted uncomfortable. I ran my hand over it, Soft too.

"Carlisle, why is your hand turning soft?" I asked, He snatched his hand back then took Clara from my arms, a panic look flashed though his eyes as he looked to Mallik. I looked between them. There was something going on that they weren't telling me. Carlisle was vanishing from my visions, I couldn't see Mallik in my visions either...The power to read minds...He was changing? Into what? Then it stuck me.

"You bit him? Whats he turning into?" I asked, wanting to know the reason why before I panicked too much.

"It was Carlisle's choice. He's doing it for Clara by tuning into a half vampire" I froze. Was that even Possible? Evidently it was. I understood if it was for Clara. It was becoming part human for her. I nodded in understanding. But then I felt myself freeze as another vision hit me

_"Go find me Alice Cullen. Drag her here if you must, Our plan has worked so the Cullen Coven should be broken" Aro commanded. smiling. Marcus looked sadly, more than usual. Caius grinned. Jane didn't look too happy but she, Alec, Dimitri and Felix nodded._

_My vision self screamed as they held onto me dragging me with them but then Alec unleashed his gift, I watched my vision self suddenly when limp, Felix picking me up and began walking away. _

"No" I said, my hands shooting to my head. "NO" I started to sob. No no no. Why me? Why did I have to have this ability.

"Alice, Alice" I heard Mallik say, shaking me out of my depressing thought. "We won't let them take you. That's a promise" I failed to see how. I was still shaking. " I'm sorry" He said, Carlisle nodded, looking to me.

"For what" I asked, looking up to him. But then before I could do anything. I felt his razor-sharp teeth dig into my wrists then neck. A feeling like boiled water now started under my skin.

"Sorry Alice" I heard him whisper in my ear. "Its the only way" Then I heard someone leave. But my limbs now felt like they weighed a ton, though I knew I could lift move than one, I curled up into a ball, my knees to my chin. But then I was sucked into a vision.

_"I can not find her Master. Bella must have shielded her as soon as you decided." Dimitri said. Aro didn't look pleased._

_"Then we'll have to wait till Bella drops it. Bella is too valuable to destroy, we'll collect her later after Alice. Edward too." Aro replied, tapping his throne with his index fingers. Marcus looked concerned but as soon as someone glanced his way, he became blank. A mask._

Then a vision started again

_Marcus shot though trees. A small bag around his shoulder. but not far off, Jane, Alec, Felix and Dimitri were chasing after him. He was looking for us. In a week_

"I'll find him, He'll need us too" Mallik said, I flinched away. Making hurt flash though his face. I couldn't help but feel guilty. Where did Carlisle go? I couldn't see him, though Clara was asleep on the bed next to me.

"To the Bank" Mallik said, i knew he had good intent for what he did. Warning should have been better. "Sorry" he said, sounding like he really meant it. But now I was untraceable. The Volturi couldn't find me, I could look after Clara better as well. I think I owed him much more than I should have. So I relaxed and waited till Carlisle came back. There was one step for something, I just didn't know what.


	6. Chapter 6

Malliks POV

I watched as Alice was curled up into a ball, accepting the turn of event. But guilt was now chewing at my stomach. I had just changed a vampire with out her permission. But it had been the first thing that sprang to mind. Carlisle was okay with it, because it kept her safe from the Volturi, also Clara would get the benefit of having a sister who was part human too.

I knew Alice forgave me for doing it, she was going though it to help. I knew the Vision of the Volturi leader, was Marcus, an empty shell after the loss of his mate, was going to happen soon, He may already be running. He needed help. I knew we could trust him on our side.

Next to Alice, Clara woke up, crying loudly. I saw Alice was about to move, from a flash of a vision in her mind.

"I'll get her, don't move" I said, picking up the baby and began to rock her to calm her.

_Carlisle will be back in 10 minutes _Alice thought to me. _We'll need to move then, Edward will track me though my scent, I'll see that happening in four hours._

"Okay. Thanks. I'll pack ready. Do you have your credit cards? We'll need to distory them" I asked.

_Yes, in my back pocket. I always keep one spare incase._ Alice thought, she didn't want to speak. The transformation was quicker for her since I bit her more times than Carlisle, it was affecting her more, so she didn't want to move.

Clara stopped crying, now calm she gazed up at me. In her baby mind, a picture of Carlisle formed, she knew it was her father, even though she didn't understand much. But then a picture of a bottle. I picked up a bottle then began feeding her. Again she picture Carlisle feeding her instead of me, Alice flashed though her mind, wondering who she was but the thought was not formed 'voices' as everyone elses, but the emotion in the image.

Then after ten minutes, Carlisle strode back in, holding an envelope with a few credit cards. Plus two spare from what I gathered from his mind.

"I've created an account under the name Malice Celliars, no strings attached to any other account. I have split half the amount of money from my other account and put it into the new account, cutting strings with that." Carlisle said, then handed us all a card, They all had our names on but the last name for all was Celliars.

"You on purposely created a surname that's an anagram of your name" I said, amused. My mind putting the lettering into an order.

"So?" Carlisle shrugged then began packing up all the things into a pile. I put Clara gently down on the pillow next to Alice then took Alice's credit Card from her pocket. I would leave a message for Edward when he arrives, but we would be long gone.

_Put See you in Hell_ Alice thought, _his face will be priceless._

I laughed at the look on Edwards face as he saw the credit card on the bed. Carlisle looked at us, knowing Alice was talking to me. I pushed the image into his head, He smirked, but then winced, his eyes shooting to his hand.

I looked down to the card in my hands before I focused on the silver name that was dented into the plastic black card then began to create and recreate the words.

_Come on_, Alice thought loudly. I threw the card onto the pillow then shrank all the objects, Carlisle quickly put them into his pockets before picking up Clara.

_Please can you take Alice_, Carlisle asked, nodding towards Alice.

"Sure" I answered allowed, aging myself to a 18-year-old before scooping up the limp Vampire.

Making sure there was no human about, and making sure we weren't noticable we scuttled off out the Hotel.

"Where next?" I asked, as we made our way down the streets. No person looked or even glance out way thanks to me. We could walk out here in the sun and the humans wouldn't notice us. Carlisle shrugged, looking down to Clara who was staring into space, sucking on a pacifier

A sudden flash of a forest cabin shot though Alice mind. And directions. I smiled.

"Alice knows. Forest cabin in the woods. 100 miles east, 10 miles south, one mile and a half till it comes into sight" I said, relying the information out. "Road way, they have servise stations" He nodded, looking down to Clara. Clara, as young as she was, smiled, grabbing his finger in her tiny hand. I felt my cheeks lift.

Yes i was doing the right thing. I had never seen a baby smile, it was so uplifting. That baby smile also lifted Carlisle's cheeks, Alice's too though her eyes were closed but she saw it in her visions.

"Come on" I whispered, readjusting Alice in my arms. Tearing his eyes away from his daughter who now yawned sleepily, despite it being morning, he nodded tightening his hold.

"To the Cabin in the woods" I ordered, like I usually said, more to myself. Then we both shot off, careful to cover our scent to match the scents around us. I knew that had been our mistake in Alice's minds. I wasn't taking any chances for a second time in a row.

"There" I heard Carlisle shout as we shot though the trees. As in Alice's mind, it was the right place. The family who lived there had abandoned the house, but they were never returning. Thankfully they had left everything behind like furniture. I shot straight to a bed room and place Alice straight onto it. As soon as she was laid down she curled up into a ball, but I grabbed her wrist to look at what had changed.

The bite mark had faded completely, but now her hand was extremely soft but the skin would be unbreakable. But then Alice gasped loudly, wrenching her hand from my grip, her hand shooting to her chest as she screamed, a loud THUMP started.

"Alice the venom's reached your heart." I said, grabbing her so she wouldn't fall off the bed, "It's the worst past but it will pass" She started crying, tearing at my dead heart. "Your not use to it at the moment. The pain will fade once you heart reaches a rhythm it can cope, it may sped up near the end" I said, pulling her close. She huddled into me, her body reaching as a thump every few minutes from her chest. I hugged her, hoping to spare her some pain.

I felt Carlisle walk into the room, from his mind he had put Clara in a small room asleep.

"How is she?" He asked, his face and mind showed concern but he and Alice's thoughts were fading out as it should.

"The restarting of the heart is the worse of the pain, I know that. But she was not suspecting it so it must have taken her by surprise." I said, rubbing her back. "Let me see your hand" I asked, needing to know how far his transformation was going. Carlisle pulled up his sleeve, like Alice's his had now faded completely, the whole of his hand was now like Alice's, though his was a lot slower since i bit Alice lot more times than I did with him.

"How long?" He asked.

"I bit Alice a lot more than I did with you. Her's should last for a few more days, though if I bite you a lot more than it should be quicker" I said, Looking at the Changes in Alice face since the venom had already plagued her head, it was spreading down wards now to her legs.

"Quicker is better than slower." Carlisle muttered.

"You want me to make it go faster?" I asked out loud, knowing it was his intention though we were both uncomfortable about.

_Just do it already._ Alice said, getting to the point.

Knowing what she said was true, I looked at Carlisle for a moment before I leapt and bit him on both sides of the neck, and in his other hand. As he became limp I dragging him and put him next to Alice. He too, curled up, but not as tight.

"I'll look after Clara's need till you can move."I sad softly, disappearing to fetch the baby before I was back in the other room. She was still asleep so I put her next to Carlisle's head. In her sleep she reached out and snagged some of his blond hair in her tiny hands. I pushed those imaged of Clara asleep with her hand in her father's hair into Alice's and Carlisle's minds, they both smiled, despite the pain.

I looked around the room, to see what changes but Images flashed though Alice's mind helped a mile. Of all the rooms, she found a look that would suit us perfectly. Untill we had to move. We couldn't stay here, we were too close but far enough to feel safe.

With my gift, I successfully transformed the cabin into a large house. The bed room Carlisle, Clara and Alice were in was the master suite with a bathroom. They were now on a clean bed, though I put Alice on a separate one next to them. But I knew when they were transformed, this would be Carlisle's room so I pushed out anther room on the side of the house for Clara, unless he wanted her with him. The walls were a creamy blue, the carpet was white as snow and the window was overlooking the forest. Next to the bed was a bedside table, Complete with books and all I had found in the attic.

Alice had chosen her room, Opposite to Carlisle's room, It had a bathroom too, a large closet, Her bed was just as big as Carlisle's, though the colour schemes were more vibrant than Carlisle's. Her room was vertical purple stripes down one on her walls, the other was a cream, the closet wall was a red and the door side was a black. The carpet she had chosen was a soft purple.

My room was next-door to Alice's but I kept my a soft creamy green with blue carpet, a double bed on the side of the room, a book shelf and a small Tv. I had a bathroom but I would use that on occasions.

There were a few spare rooms I changed into offices knowing Carlisle would use one and Alice,for her clothes designs of course, from what Carlisle had lived though, she worshiped her credit cards and the mall.

I kept a room spare for a reason.

Downstairs the kitchen was kept the same, though I cleaned off all the bits of dust, killing the mice and threw out anything unnecessary.

The living room consisted of three couched, a low knee-high coffee table, good quality high definition plasma Tv that was fixed to the wall, though I modened up the walls to a brighter colour. I didn't do much for the dinning room but I created a nicer looking table and chairs.

This was the sort of place we could live in. For Carlisle, Clara and for Alice. I felt her thoughts disappear from my radius. Unless she wanted me to listen to her thoughts then she would have to push the thoughts into my head, I couldn't wait till they were ready. I didn't feel so lonely no more.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisles POV

I stayed curled up into a ball, it was the most comfortable positions at the moment. I didn't know how long I had been in pain for. The worse of the pain suddenly shot to my chest, pain flaring up as i felt my heart in the first time since 368 years -beat. I remembered what Mallik had said. This is the worse of it. I had to deal with it for Clara. She needed me. I clenched my fist into my hair, my body stiffening as another painful beat of my heart. I could hear Mallik in the room.

"It will pass" He reassured, rubbing my back as if I was a child. "Clara's awake in her room, playing with her toys" He said, obviously trying to distract me.

A picture of Clara on her back, a fluffy pink sheep in her hands, though she was staring up at a colourful mobile that was spinning slowly twinkling tunes ringing from it. On her face was a goofy baby grin dispite her being a week old, she looked slightly more developed for her age.

I tried to smile.

"How...Long.." I rasped. Wanting to help with Clara more.

"Couple more hours. One the heart starts it speeds up. Alice is almost done. Its been a 2 days remember"He said. I nodded. Glad that I wasn't alone with Mallik with this. Now I was glad Alice had found me. Though I didn't expect it but it made me feel a lot better.

But how could my old family do that. To stop them from leaving? We needed to get Jasper some how. It was something we had to do for Alice, who was going along with this to stop Aro.

Mallik understood the danger of what would happen if Alice was caught. He saw it in her mind and my own. Though I wondered if her gift would be enchanted to see half-breads because she is one?

"We have to wait and see. Alice has had Visions of Jasper trying to escape but every time he caught. He knows Alice well and know how to activate her visions. Every decision to escape is a way for telling her things she needs to know. He knows he can't out run or fight his way out with Edward and Emmett." Mallik said. I heard Alice sigh.

_Can you still hear my thoughts?_ I asked in my head.

"Almost silent. When the transformations over you'll be completely silent." He said, though I could tell he was going to have difficulties with that. Good to know. "No it's not" His voice came out whiny I smirked he left in a huff.

I started to count the seconds, then in to minutes. Though I could hear Alice in the corner of the room. Her heartbeat had taken up a fast beat like Renesmee's so Alice was getting use to it. I knew the pain had faded for her because she was no longer crying. Though I wished I could hold her to comfort her through this.

After a while nothing had came out her pain, the transformation was over for her. She talked to me for the past few hours, but gave nothing away.

But then I felt the boiled sensation underly skin fade from my finger tips. Not moving anywhere but fading.

I heard a rush of feet. I knew Alice and Mallik was here.

"It's nearly time, just a few more minutes" Alice said, her voice a little excited. It faded from my legs and arms then from my chest, finally my head was clear. I opened my eyes.

Nothing changed, my sight, smell, hearing was still the same. I uncured from the tight ball I was in and moved so I was sitting on the edge of the bed. Alice was standing next to Mallik, but I noticed her eyes were a dark brown. She had a small smile on her face but sadness was behind her eyes.

"Clara?" I asked. My voice sounded different yet still the same. Odd. Oh well.

"She's asleep" Alice said. I nodded. getting up. But as soon as i took a step the carpet was suddenly in front of my face. Two sets of hands caught my shoulders.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to walk soon" Mallik said, holding most of my weight. Alice danced away but then returned holding an object. A mirror. She handed it to me, grinning. I gasped as I saw my reflection.

My eyes! That was the most significant change. Once gold, they were now a bright ice blue. My human eyes. My skin now held a pink flush to it. My face still held my vampire Beauty so that didn't change. I just looked more healthy to humans. My hair was slightly longer now, the colour more golden in a certain light.

"I didn't expect that" I said, turning my head to look at different angles of my face. Mallik snorted, letting go of my shoulder. I stayed balanced. Thankfully. I took a careful step and still stayed up.

"Better" Alice said.

"Now what?" I asked. My thoughts wandering to Clara.

"Well we need to buy food. You'll need to eat soon too" Mallik said, his hands in his pockets

"What?" Me and Alice said at the same time. Suddenly i remembered the human needs. Well, Nessie did eat human food too. I felt my face sadden at the thought of my granddaughter. But Jacob had her, she was safe.

Alice patted my arm. I knew she was upset with what happened with Jasper. I was upset too. That my family couldn't even see past their judgement to let him go.

"Come on. Lets get chips from the chippy" Mallik said, breaking us from our thoughts. I nodded, just as my stomach growled loudly.

I felt my face heat up. Blushing. Well i knew to gain some thing good, i had to inherit the somehting annoying. Alice giggled, but froze as a growl echoed from her stomach. her face turned red.

"To the chippy" Mallik cryied shooting round to the door. I shot to Clara's room, picking up her sleeping body and bag before stuffing the bag into my pocket, fixing her in a baby sling which was next to the bed. I reconised it easily.

I met them both by the door before we shot off down though the tree.


	8. Chapter 8

Carlisle POV

"I never thought I would ever be eating chips in my life" I said, throwing another chip into my mouth. The hunger in my stomach lessening with the more I ate. Alice giggled. Though Mallik was keeping his distance because of the smell.

Though I kept Clara close, but on occasions while I was eating, she did try to put her hand into the streaming chips' papers.

We were standing in a park, eating chips, watching Parents talk, children play and teenagers grump in groups. The sun were concealed though cloud but there were gaps that would shine though. I flinched the first time it came directly on us but the light was absorbed into my skin like all the other humans. Though only to vampire eyes did we have a slight shimmer. Mallik didn't let the light send sparks off his skin, instead it reacted just like ours.

Many mothers had come up to me, asking about Clara, saying how cute she was asking how old she was. Alice helped with shooing them away with out doing much nor did they realise it. Mallik was just laughing in the distance.

"Not even when you were human?" Alice asked, in mid bite.

"Greecey chips in 1640s?" I questioned. "I don't think so. The best thing I got was a chunk of venison" I snorted, amused at the idea of having greecey food in that time.

"Yum...Venison." Alice trailed off. I knew she was planing to catch a deer later. Not only that be we could eat the meat as well. "I can already smell it cooking"

I snorted, so did Mallik, Alice punched me lightly on the arm, then finished off her chips, throwing the papers into the bin. I looked down surprised to see my papers empty of chips.

"Now that's disappointing" I muttered, knowing they both heard. I crumpled the papers up and threw it into the bin

"Shops now. We got to stock your wardrobe, the kitchen, baby stuff.." Alice said, seeming to get more into her old self. But the shopping would need to be cut down. Alice looked to me suddenly knowing what i was going to say. "Never"

I raised an eyebrow. Deciding to take her card away, and burn her closet. Her eyes widened, seeing my theat.

"No. I'll be good. Promise" She begged, her voice going a few octaves higher, even getting to the point to fall on her knees, looking up at he though clasped her hands.

"Master control and you'll keep your card and your clothes." I said, grinning. She jumped up, brushing dirt off her knees.

"Yes, you" She hugged me then bounced away to Mallik. I smiled and walked over to them.

"The joys of parent hood" I said wistfully. Mallik laughed while Alice stuck her tongue out at me

"No chatting, shopping" Alice said, then grabbed my arm and Mallik's and dragged all three of us into a large building

"Remember my warning" I reminded.

"A car is important but we can leave that for later. Baby stuff too, Carlisle, clothes, shirts, trousers, underwear, shoes, hair gel- and yes you will use it at some point- more shirts, Clara will probably puke on them or you will ruin them so more of everything except the hair gel..." Alice then carried on talking, moving onto Mallik now.

As she was talking, completely distracted, I took a left turn away from her and walked straight to the baby section. Bottles bottles everywhere but not a drop of milk, I thought, looking at the selection of baby bottles, hoping Alice didn't notice my disappearance just yet.

"What do you think?" I asked my baby, moving her so she was facing two packets of bottles, a hello kitty set of bottles or bright pink.

Though the buzzing of other people's thoughts in the back of my head, I focused my Clara's, though hers was picture and feeling than actual thoughts. The Hello Kitty hovered in her mind for a second before the pink plagued her mind. Pink it was.

Looking around, no Alice, luck was on my side. I carried on down the baby season. Picking up a set of pacifiers, three large packets of diapers, about 15 dresses I knew Clara would suit as she got older. 13 toys, 12 shirts, 10 trousers and 20 shoes, with all the other important stuff- I left the baby section with my trolley in tow that I had snagged.

Women, regardless of any age, approached me and Clara, commenting on how cute she was and how she looks just like me. I blushed every time. Now I understood Bella's hatred of blushing.

I felt my self stiffen as I thought of her.

No

I had to move on. She listen to Edward and had her opinion. Her choice was to believe her husband and hate me.

"Hey Carlisle" I heard Alice chirp. Making me jump.

"Alice" I put on a smile as I turned to her. Amused to find I could hardly see Mallik from under the pile of clothes she had given him, though a few sets of shoes were in her arms.

"How in god's name did you put up with this for 50 years?" Mallik cried, his voice muffled.

" I have no idea" i sighed dramatically.

Alice punch my arm playfully, glaring mockingly at me before taking Clara from my arms and threw the shoes into the trolley behind me.

"Remember to reuse the clothes often once use, like all the humans do who can't afford what we can" looking at Alice mean-fully. She gasped but a look was all she needed before nodding glumly, knowing I would go through with my threat from earlier.

" you never had this talk before to her?" Mallik asked surprised. I nodded.

" I know. I'll get my own clothes, Mallik you go with Alice and Clara to find a car, meet me in Costa, Alice will know when" without saying any more, I dashed off. I could feel Mallik's glare as he was left to Alice mercy again.

Now free of Clara, It took quicker time to get to the men's section, I knew Mallik was stuck in the children's clothes section. Though he could change himself to fit bigger clothing.

I picked up different types of jeans, of all colours. I wanted to be different, So got skinny jeans as well. Not something I would usually get but still. Shorts too, sweatpants I knew Alice would hate.

I got a selection of shirts too, polo, sleeveless, no collar, short sleeve, long shirts...etc.. Though shoes were easy to get, 4 trainers, 4 nice expensive shoes and three sets of house shoes. I also picked up a few sets of pjs for night

The jackets were nice, though some not my colour. Pushing my tastes I got three different leather jackets

After I picked up a couple more jackets to last me, I headed to the checkout. Now glad that shopping was done, though food shopping would be important. My stomach rumbled again. Food time. Time for Costa


	9. Chapter 9

Carlisle POV

I ordered a coffee and a muffin, slightly hungry from all the shopping. I pulled a news paper from the newspaper stand and flicked though it. I almost spat the coffee out first. It tasted bitter and strange but after a couple more sips, I began to get use to it.

"I see you're enjoying your coffee" I jumped slightly then glared lightly to Mallik who smiled sweetly. Alice behind him holding a fussing Clara. I dropped my newspaper and pulled Clara from her grip. She stopped fussing immediately. Alice tittered, muttering that sounded like 'Daddy's girl' I rolled my eyes and sat down again. Alice ordered a tea and a blueberry murrin though bought a bottle of water for Mallik who was just use it as a prop.

"What will we be doing now? Shopping's almost done" I asked. Clara's tiny fingers wrapped around my thumb.

"Well you need to learn how to use you powers. Also we need to help Marcus. He's leaving the volturi in a week but he'll be chased" Mallik looked to Alice who confirmed it.

"The Volturi?" I asked. Confused. Alice and Mallik looked to each other before looking to me. They knew something.

"They're the reason Clara exists" Alice whispered. I felt my limbs lock. It was a set up?

But why would Aro do this? I knew he envied my coven because of Alice and Bella. Ness too. But to go that far. My throat thicken. His plan had worked. I must had been the target since I was coven leader. I held the family together but he ripped me away with shame and guilt. The Master plan. Nessie must had made him see that Vampires could have children with humans.

My shoulders slumped. I knew Caius would go along with it with the guard but I knew Marcus could do nothing against us.

"Will he fill us in on what happened and how I can't remember?" I asked, my voice dull. Alice nodded glumly, though I knew she couldn't see that yet.

"So what will you teach us first?' Alice asked, changing the conversation.

"How to change your scent, and body. That's important to blend in as soon as we can, we don't want to be seen. From humans that Edward will come across" he whispered the last bit. I nodded. It made sense. it was probably risky for us being here in the public.

"Alright. But I want Jasper" Alice demanded. I sighed. I knew i would be sooner or later she would demand him. Mallik though for a moment.

"Your right but Jasper is too closely guarded to snatched. They'll hear us from miles away. A few years perhaps. They'll let their guard down." Alice's face turned sour.

"or maybe we can get then when their hunting. They'll need to give Jasper space when he does and not to mention when they do." Alice face lit up at my suggestion. "but they'll know that he'll run away. Theres a possibility of then trying to track him"

"We can turn him" Alice said firmly

"That's not wise just so soon. I can only deal with a few new half humans at a time. He would have to stay vampire till you have your powers controlled and mastered." Mallik confessed. I nodded too. Like newborn vampires, you could only have a few till they get noticed.

"We wouldn't want to accidently destroy something or someone in a temper or anything. I would have to agree with him to an extent but we shouldn't wait so long. _You_ can get Jasper." I said, hope in my voice. Jasper could finally get away.

"How could we get him away?" He said his voice held a once of tiredness.

"We could take him and leave a burning duplicate" I suggested. That would certainly get then off Alice's back. Alice flinched at the idea. It might not be the actually Jasper but the concept of it wasn't

"Possible."

"Alice?" I asked,

"Or get a duplicate and download all memory's of him into it and let him live a life with them." She said, side tracking and avoided the question.

"Another possibility" I said, to Mallik whose frown deepened.

"Yes but the time to create the duplicate, convince Jasper, get his memory's and put then in the duplicate, mask our selves and return. That's a bit far-fetched in a few minutes it takes for Edward and Emmett to find him." I frowned too.

"But it's possible. I can measure the time it takes and what you have to say to convince him." Alice said. Dead set of course.

"But because he's a duplicate he won't have his empathetic gift." I knew there would be a flaw somewhere.

"Are you going against having Jasper around?" Alice voice when cold.

"No, no. Im just pointing out the possibility of how the trick will unravel. We must have our plan top-notch if we want to stay secret."

"Why don't you smash the duplicate's head open" Thy both looked to me. I blushed slightly. "Then he could have a problem with his gift. The others will put him back together and believe the accident caused him to lose his gift and some of his memory's. Like Alice. He won't be waiting for anyone." They both considered this for a moment.

"That could work" Mallik said.

Clara whined slightly in my arms. fidgeting.

"Lets go home. Clara's getting grouchy" I finished my coffee and muffin in a couple of mouthfuls and swung my bad over my shoulder, being careful of the baby. The other two nodded, also clearing their thing, Mallik slipped his water into his pocket.

I listened into thw conversation Alice and Mallik were having now. While Mallik taught us the basics and we practice, he would then leave us to get to Jasper. Alice, using her visions would talk to Mallik though a miniature ear piece when he was gone.

They were arguing on what memory's should he have.

"But that's cruel other wise. If he remembers you then he'll think you're coming to get him when you already have." Mallik said.

"It will look suspicious otherwise"

"Why don't you have memory's of Alice but place any necessary memory at a sub-conscience level. It would be cruel to think himself completely Jasper but have at the back of his mind that he's not. He know it but won't think it. He'll need memory's of what happened to be cold from the rest of the family" I suggested, getting tired of their bickering.

They eventually agreed on it. Now becoming a bit closer in their friendship since that disagreement parted it slightly.

I was always the peacemaker. I looked down to see Clara's eye droop so I started to rock her. Her hand wrapping around my thumb.

"Carlisle" Alice said grinning. My jaw dropped as I saw what Car they had bought _Two _Cars but not only that. One was a Banana yellow Ascari A10 and an Aston Martin One-77. The crowds around the car were very thick and people were taking pictures.

"Wait" Mallik dragged us to the side, out of everyone's view. I felt a tingle and my hair turned a jet black, i felt my face re-mould slightly. I was sure that my eyes also changed. Mallik then looked to Alice. Her hair shot to her shoulders. Her face molding slightly to look different, her eyes when an ice blue. Nodding he let us out, thowing me the keys to the Aston Martin

I suddenly realized why Mallik had done it. No doubt these people were going to put the picture on the internet. We could have been found easily if Edward or Rosalie was searching the internet.

"Excuse me" I called, pushing my way thought he crowds who suddenly started to realise I was the proud owner of this car.

Opening the back door of the car. I was glad to note that a baby seat had been out in. Thank you Mallik. the people whispering excited behind me which I did my best to ignore as I shut the door and jumped into the driver's seat. Many people hurried to get out the way as I turned the ignition on. Then I put my foot down the engine growling and we shot off. Alice and Mallik in the car behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

Carlisles POV

"Sit sit sit sit" Mallik said, dragging all three of us into the kitchen. Thanks to my vampire side I didn't topple over but was forced into a chair though. Alice next to me

"Alright let me put the baby down" I said, getting up and put Clara onto a chair next to me but made sure she didn't roll off before I sat down again to face Mallik. Thankfully we were changed back into our original faces.

"Okay. First things first. This will help you understand all your powers. But a question first. Alice. Can you see Nessie or her wolf" Mallik asked. Alice frowned for a moment then when still. After a moment,a smile tugged into her face as she opened her eyes.

"Clear as glass. Though Jacob is slightly harder but I can see him all the same".

"That's good, you can keep an eye son them. Now" Mallik said, starting his lecture. " The basic idea of molecules is that's it's everything. Air, surfaces, water, gas, living things. Everything. They never stay still. Solid objects like this table, are as solid as anything but the molecules move in a very structured way ,making it as it is. Water takes from of its container, So that means the molecules are less structured. But freezing the molecules make the movement of it slower and denser so they pack together creating a solid, Ice for example. And air-"

"Is an unattached molecule so it had no structure, making it that the object of the container but can never stay still" I butted in, knowing this. Mallik's face turned a little sour at that Iinterrupted him, making me smirk.

"Even our selves are unsettled molecules,though due to our ability, We are constantly out of flux, our molecules always in a state of change. Changing ourselves is a version matter manipulation. We can't have one without the other."

"Lovely" Alice added dryly. I snorted at the look Mallik gave her.

"Stop interrupting me."Alice stuck her tongue out him with a smile. He smiled in response before starting again. "Today is appearances. That should make it easier to do the matter control later. The basic's is hair, age, eye, scent, voice, facial change, after you have mastered that then it's body change,hair length, gender change, size. then after that. I'll wait untill then to show you." he grinned and I almost scowled, Alice too.

"So hair first" Alice said, straightening up in her seat since she slouched though the lecture. Mallik nodded, Disappearing then reappearing with a large mirror and out it in front of us, balancing it. My own blue eyes reflecting back at me as i peered into the reflective glass.

"Yes" Mallik agreed, moving so he stood behind me and Alice. "So all you need to do is visualize a colour you want for your hair, and push it out. like this" He face froze for a faction of a second then his bright red hair turned a jet black.

I nodded, bringing up the image of electric blue. I frowned as nothing happened. I tried to push the image of blue into my hair but nothing happened. I tried it again. Closing my eyes in concentrating on that shade of blue. I opened my eyes in disappointment but then my eyes caught colour. Just at the roots i saw blue. I felt frustrated. it felt so hard.

Alice looked just as, but i saw a bubblegum pink colour at the base of her hair.

"How come you can do it in a second?" I whined.

"I've done it longer. It gets easier so you hardly need to think much of it."He patted my shoulder before sitting down, peeling Clara from her seat and held her in his arms. She twitched in her sleep but stayed like that.

Knowing that if I practiced enough then I would be as good at this as Mallik. I couldn't wait. At least I could blend in better with humans when I could. I looked back into the mirror then focused harder, watching as some more strands become blue but this was only the beginning of a long day.

I yawned sleepily. Sleep sounded good. I had put Clara to bed before returning back to the mirror. I could successfully change my hair and eye but that took 5 seconds for all my hair to be the same colour. Changing my eyes were a lot easier and faster than my hair since they were smaller than my head. Alice had already gone to bed before me. She could do the same as me though it took her a few seconds longer.

Though as sleepy as I was, I felt like I needed shower. I hadn't had one in a while. I hadn't a shower since..

Instantly i threw my thoughts aside and carried on up the house, treading carefully when i walked passed Clara's room.

_Don't think about the past, don't think about the past._

I chanted that a few times in my head, taking a few breaths and entered the bathroom. Taking a quick shower I changed straight into PJs and jumped into bed. And closed my eyes.

It only felt like seconds before i felt light touch my eyelids; waking me up. Three times Clara woke me up with her crying but every time I went to check what she needed Mallik beat me to it, telling me I needed my sleep. A big day.

I yawned then rolled off the side of a bed but failed to land on my feet and landed on my hip with a loud thud. The door opened and Alice peered around the door with an amused smile.

"I misjudged the floor" I muttered, getting up

"Of course you did" Alice said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and pulled myself up. Brushing past her I when straight to the eating room. Mallik was sat reading a news paper, in his arm,Clara was lying with a pacifier in her mouth. I when straight to her and picked up out his arms.

"Morning" I greeted Mallik. Clara just spat the Pacifier from her mouth.

"Morning Sunshine." He greeted back. I grabbed a box of cereal we had bought yesterday and poured some into a bowl, adding milk and began eating.

"Whats on the engender today? Are you going to get Jasper?" Alice asked. I paused in mid bite and looked at Mallik.

"I have to create the perfect duplicate. Not right away." She nodded in understanding, pouting slight but poured herself a bowl and began eating.

"He's right, You have the brain, internal organs, fluids, venom. hair length, colour, proportions, nerves, muscles, skin,scars, eyes that can changed colour, vampire internal system...Give him a break." I said.

"I know. I'm just impatient I guess. I want him really bad." She said, playing with her next bite.

"I understand" Mallik said, dumping the newspaper aside. "But you need to go over you hair and eyes. After that you can work on lengthening it and shortening it." He said then disappeared and returned with two glasses of red liquid with two straws.

I stiffened in my seat, my throat going dry. I had to remind myself I was still part vampire. He slid one in front of me then in front of Alice. She had the same expression I did.

"Take this slowly, and don't rush it down till your sure your stomach can take it. Your body's changed a lot so it might reject blood for the time being. If that happens then it means your body hasn't adjusted to that just yet" I nodded and pulled mine closer and put my lips to the end of the straw. I watched as the red liquid rose up the straw, making me jump slightly as it touch my lips.I swallowed once and waited, the other two watching me carefully.

Nothing happened. But the dryness in the back of my throat became better.

"I'm good." I said, picking up the glass and put my lips to the straw again. Alice carefully and began sucking the blood but after a moment nothing happened but them she wrenched, blood shooting onto the counter and on her lap.

A look of shock was on her face as the blood dripped from her lips. Her face crumpled then she was gone, leaving a trail behind her.

"Alice" Mallik called after her.

"I'll go" I said. He nodded, then vanished the remains of the blood on the counter. I jumped out my seat with Clara and made my way to Alice's room. The door locked."Alice. Can you let me in please"

"No" Alice's voice was choked in a way that suggested she was crying.

"Please. Your sister wants to see you" As if to prove my point Clara whined loudly. There was nothing then I heard a click. I opened the door to see Alice curled up on the bed. Her pjs she had worn in the trash. She looked to be wearing a different set.

"Are your alright?" I asked, sitting down on the space next to her She didn't face my wiggled in my arms so I put her gently on the space between me and Alice. Maybe she wanted a bit of space because she stretched out with a large yawn before putting her hand in her mouth. "Look. Its going to take a while before we can master our gifts. But Jasper will be here, a few days at the latest but don't expect too much of yourself or Mallik. You can only do so much and so can he. Everyone had limitations and we must accept that." I sighed, playing with Clara's tiny toes.

"I know" I heard Alice mumble miserably.

"Its been a day- give or take- since you-we woke up. Of course you're not use to everything. We can't be perfect first time. You'll settle soon then you can keep blood down."

"But it smelt so nice" her head popped round the edge, large brown eyes staring straight at me.

"Then you can try small quantities till your stomach can handle it. You are part human now." I reasoned. She nodded sitting up and picked up Clara who gurgled, smiling toothlessly and grabbed the spaghetti strap on Alice top.

"I guess." She mumbled, playing with Clara's hands. She smiled sadly.

"Now. Let's finished breakfast and get ready for the day. We have a lot to do." I clapped her gently on the shoulder and she handed me the baby before I left to finish my meal.


	11. Chapter 11

Malliks POV

What happened with Alice, had really knocked her confidence. I felt bad about that but there was nothing I could do to help but give support till she can keep it down.

Carlisle came back into the room in silence and began eating. Clara now wide awake and pulling on his arm hair, making him wince as she pulled too hard. I snorted, ignoring the look he gave me, I folded up my newspaper and threw it to the side. I suppose I could create a body of Jasper now. It would be easier than creating one on the spot.

I was glad I could block Alice to an extent. Since she was changed, she could "see" things much easily. Though I could control when she could see me or not by my gift shield. I couldn't extend it yards but I could put a shield around a person and it stays there. No matter how far away from me, the person I would have covered would still be covered unless I wanted otherwise. I hadn't tried doing more than one person either but I could try.

"Now you're fed and watered, get changed and start practicing your hair and eyes" I ordered, smiling. Carlisle rolled his his eyes, pried his daughters fingers from his arm hair before releasing her against his shoulder. When he turned, she was facing me. I saw her smile before they disappeared from sight.

I laughed, jumping up from the chair and into the spare room. I could make a room for Jasper but that would be pointless since he would just be with Alice. I didn't lock the door, the other two would just get in anyway. I made the bed sheets a white and had a white sheet for later.

I created a hospital gown and shorts and hung them up to the side. Now what to create him out of? I was interrupted with a knock at the door.

"It's open" I said, not looking away from the vacant bed.

"Can I watch please?" Alice begged. I rolled my eyes and nodded. It was obvious what I was doing.

"So long as you practise your hair and eyes. Carlisle can too if he gets lonely" I said. He too jointed us. Clara in a baby seat sucking on a pacifier.

Carlisle handed Alice a mirror.

"I swear we'll get vain if we keep looking at ourselves" he commented, sitting down and rested Clara against his knees as he sat cross legged on the floor. Alice rolled her eyes.

I turned and started work. Gathering towels to use as a structure. I rolled them up and arranged them into a bodily shape, moulding them into the correct shape. The arms, leg, head, hands, feet, toes, torso, chest, abdomen, neck. I changed the material of the towels into a smooth stone, reshaping and connecting it together, smoothing out the joints too.

It was oddly silent so I turned to see Alice and Carlisle looking at what I was doing.

"And this is why I came in here" I said loudly, turning back to the detail-less figure.

"Sorry" Alice said but she was suddenly next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"What does Jasper look like? I only saw a glimpse in your mind when you were full vamp" I asked, putting my hands onto the torso of the stone on arranging the matter into shapes of internal organs, creating them hollow for the time shot away, coming back with a pad and colour pencils. In a blur she began to draw. I needed to teach them how to drop mental shields so she could show me. It would be so much easier.

With the inside temporally done, but I needed a better look. Carefully I created a line that stretched around the chest to the end of the small intestines before I lifted it off like a plate and put thats aside.

"Carlisle. You're a doctor. How is the internal system looking" I asked. Carlisle got up, putting Clara gently to the side before coming over for a closer look

"There needs to be less space in between the organs, but not fused together. The heart is a little out of shape and needs more veins running around it. The intestines look a little short. If they were to be stretched out then it would have to be 25 meters. I think it's best to create a living body first. That way we can know when something goes wrong, when the body can't function." He said, his eyes running over the exposed insides.

"Why don't we create mindless bodies and set the transformation in process. That way we can learn more about the process without experiencing it and without killing anyone." Alice said, though almost half heartedly. It meant Jasper would be further away from coming to her.

"That could work. But are we venomous?" Carlisle pointed to himself and Alice.

"I should think so. We can test it out later, Vampire venom should not affect you either so you can't be turned back. Now. Alice, you can start drawing picture that will help us. Carlisle you can guide me on the body. You have more experience with it than anyone I know." Taking the order, Alice picked Clara up and sat down again.

"I'll draw the functions of the body and organs. Just do as I said before and you should be fine." Carlisle said, opening a new thick pad from the desk in the corner and stared his work. I had a feeling I was going to regret even asking him to help.

Days fell into weeks and I felt like I should of had my head throbbing. There was so much to learn. So much to practice, but with as much failure but Alice kept coming with new approaches. And now it was done. The perfect replica of Jasper Whitlock, the hair the right shade, the eyes the right colour but depending on when Jasper decide to hunt, they could be any shade from bright gold to black.

"He's so life like" Carlisle whispered. With a yawn. With me having to do this, he had to do his father duties of diaper changing and feeding in the morning. Though as busy with helping with me, Carlisle did spend time with Clara. Making her loved since at this age, it was very important for development.

I felt Alice's arms around me as she pulled me into a tight hug. She was just as tall as me really.

"Thank you thank you thank you" She squealed, bursting into tears of happiness.

"It's okay. You need to let go of me now" She did instantly, her face wide with a smile.

"Got you phone?"

"Yes"

"Good, I'll call you when you reach Jasper. He'll be in you trust when he hears my voice" With that I shrunk the body and put it onto my pocket and was gone.

Jaspers POV

Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice. My whole reason to exist. The reason I am the best of what I am.

With Nessie gone, It felt quite lonely. I was constantly guarded. Either by Emmett, Edward or Rose. Esme was out the picture. She stayed somewhere in the house, but she always left when she needed to hunt, the feeling of hurt, pain and betrayal radiating off her. Bella would spend time in The library, reading though Carlisle's books. Edward had sent word to our closest friends, our cousins of what had happened. They wanted to come down but Esme denied them. I knew they were surprised by her behaviour but accepted it.

Alice. Alice. Alice. I knew she wouldn't be coming for a while. I didn't want her to. She would be caught without help. With my escape attempt to pass information, I was always watched closely when hunting but far enough so not to get defencive. So far I had been a good boy and stayed with the group and made no attempt. There was no point now. Alice was safe. If she was then I would be happy.

"I need to hunt" I said loudly in a monotone voice. I heard a sigh and two set of footsteps. So both are coming. Great. Probably checking if my eyes were black and I wasn't lying. Having lied in the past. I swallowed reflexly to try and smoulder the burn at the back of my throat. I stood up and picked up a piece of Alice's favorite jewelry and our first wedding picture, stuff that in my pocket, blocking my thoughts slightly by thinking of me just touching them and putting the face face down so Alice's face in the picture.

"You coming" Emmett asked outside my door. Straightening the creases from my jacket and shirt I hurried to the door and opened it,another boring day. Not even allowed to go to school. Kind of feels sad that I would _want_ to. I could tell they were looking at my eyes before they let me move down stairs.

"You know the drill" Emmett said before we shot off. As they went they kept a short distance between us. I caught the scent of a bear and began the chase. Emmett taking his distance but I couldn't concentrate on him. With thought I jumped onto the back of the bear and sank my teeth though the fur. It was dead within minutes. I dropped the carcass and got into hunting crouch for my next. But as I fed I noticed I couldn't see Emmett anywhere. he must have gone hunting himself.I knew I couldn't risk this chance to escape. Alice would come for me.

"Jasper Whitlock" I froze and turned my experience from the wars coming back as I focused on this unknown Vampire.

"Who are you?" I snarled, He looked to be young, red hair, gold eyes. So vegetarian then.

"My name is Mallik. I'm here to collect you. Alice's orders" I looked taken back. I felt surprised. So soon. This must be some trick. But Alice was always a quick worker.

"Why? How do you know her" I pressed. Gathering as much information till Emmett or Edward came.

"Your wife came to me. She want's you. Here" He threw an object to me which I caught easily. Looking at him suspiciously I looked down to see it was a phone.

"Jasper. Please, Honey, go with him" I heard. I felt myself melt. It was my wife. the voice I had misses fro weeks.

"Where are you? The Others.."

"Mallik has thought of that. Please do as he says. You'll be fine." Alice continued.

"Of course." I would agree to anything my wife asked, within reason.

"I'll see you soon, love you"

"Love you too" I said back before the phone hung up. I handed the phone back to the vampire boy.

"This may look strange" he said, putting his hand into his pocket before pulling something out. I felt my eyes widen as I saw it was a replica of me. I suddenly understood what it was for. But he looked a little still. "He is memory less. I need you to bring up all your memeorys of yourself,I can put them into this body so it think's it's you."

"Will it work?" I asked.

"Yes. I should think so. But it doesn't matter if it doesn't have all memories."

I nodded.

"If it's necessary" I closed my eyes and brought back all my past memories, Leaving a few I was ashamed about behind. It felt weird ding this but If it was to see my Alice then I would.

"Done" I heard him call. I opened my eyes to see my double holding his head. But before he could raise his head to look at us. I was Mallik suddenly kraty chop across his head. His screamed and dropped. the top of his head falling away.

"What you doing" I hissed but his hand was around my mouth and he dragged me into the shadows. I stopped breathing as soon as I saw Edward and Emmett run where my double was.

Emmett swore loudly.

"Oh my god" He shot down to my double, picking up the part of the severed head, trying to put it on again.

"Emmett be careful" Edward warned, getting to my doubles other side.

"I can't do it man. Lets take him back , Rose know better" Edward said, picking up my double before disappearing. Emmett followed. We waited frozen till we could no longer hear them but waited 10 extra seconds before I was released.

"Your double won't have your gift, this can be blamed for it as well as the memory loss" he said before I could ask. "Come on. I think it's time to see you wife" With that I was chasing after Mallik.


	12. Chapter 12

Malliks POV

We said nothing as we ran through the trees, over fences. Hours passed and none of us broke the silence. I could read that Jasper's main concern was Alice. I was scared to even mention her physical change, so I would leave that for her to explain while I started safely behind Carlisle and Clara. They would (or Carlisle would since Clara was a 45 cm Baby.) my head shot up as I felt Clara's baby mind coming into rage.

"We're here" I said, making Jasper speed up. I smiled then the house came into view. We stopped a few meters anyway and began walking at a human speed. Just then the door burst open and Alice came running out and had jumped onto Jasper. I saw her hair was bubblegum pink. I heard a laughing and saw Carlisle with unnaturally blue hair, Clara against his chest and was staring out at us but with her vision she probably could see that far. Her hand wrapped tightly around his thumb.

I quickly shot to his side and picked her out his arms.

"How's my niece today" I said, brushing my finger against her cheek.

"Niece?" Carlisle asked. Though more wondering than anything else.

"Yeah, you're like an older brother to me. Alice is like a sister now. And when Jasper doesn't kill me then I'm sure it will be brotherly then" He nodded with a smile, then frowned.

"You didn't tell him?"

"I was saving that for Alice. I didn't want to be cremated before I had to" I muttered. I paused hearing an enraged snarled which was quickly hushed by Alice. She was talking to him desperately now, hoping he would understand. I could feel his glare but what Alice was saying was getting to him. Clara wiggled about a bit in my arms, a picture of a bottle appearing in her mind. Carlisle was gone, returning with a fresh bottle.

"You can feed her if you want" He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"The curses of fatherhood" I said, readjusting Clara and put the bottle in her mouth. I turned to Alice and Jasper just to see them making out, I quickly turned so the baby didn't see.

"Hey, I'm still ten here" I called back, not turning again just in case. Carlisle snorted, though looked to be on the verge of sleeping now. Must have been a hard day for some reason.

"Sorry Mallik, Come on Jasper" She and Jasper were gone, past us and into her bed room.

"OH come on! There's a baby in the house"

"As long as the walls are sound proof then I'm good" Carlisle said.

"You, sleep. I'll look after baby C here. You're still doing baby duty at night so you have to get use to it" He groaned. Turning his back was walking slowly away. "Don't forget your hair." It took a matter of seconds till his was back to blond and he was up the stairs. I sat down in the living room and began to flick through the channels,

I looked down at my chest to see Clara now sleep. The bottle slipped from her mouth. I carefully burped her and ascended up the stairs. I felt like I was missing or forgetting something. I didn't know what. I put Clara back in her crib, careful not to disturb a sleeping Carlisle and walk back out. Then it hit me.

"Oh Shit"

Marcus.

Without thinking I suddenly found myself running at top speed. Oh I had forgotten, too distracted and focused with Jasper and his double. Oh this could cost a lot of Marcus died, we needed him and he needed us. Alice would know when she wasn't distracted with Jasper, Carlisle would know from her. We needed Marcus for confirm what the Volturi did. It would hurt Carlisle to hear but would understand more.

I had never met Marcus before But from I could get from Carlisle's memories, his scent was distinct because of his age. I would knew when I smelt it, it was his. My nose picked up on it instantly. Not fresh but still recent. I stretched out my mind reading radar as far as I could, still not picking up Marcus but human's in range. Annoying.

But then my mind hear it. Instantly I ran in that direction, following the mental voice. I could see though his mind that he was hiding in a flat facing the sun on the top floor. But I could feel he knew Jane was about, with Alec and Dimitri. With him, he was basically found, they just didn't want to be seen by the humans. I slowed just outside, making sure the sun was absorbed into my skin. My mind picking up vile thoughts that were no doubt were Jane's.

I couldn't help but feel deep hated for this vile excuse of a vampire. I saw though her mind she was not far but was under the sewers to stay hidden and to pounce quickly when it grew dark. I detected the other two dotted near about. Making sure to disguise my scent, and making sure to change myself into a large bird and flew straight up. Checking to make sure i got the right room and began waddling in, in bird form.

I heard a hiss and saw Marcus in front of me in a defensive crouch. I instantly morphed back with my arms raised in a surrender. He didn't move.

"Jane, Alec and Dimitri are located around this building, waiting till nightfall to kill you. Let me help you then we can talk" I could feel the sun was going down slowly. Marcus's eyes darted to the slowly setting sun. His mind debating if it was a trap. "I can trick them, and take you to Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. Please" He focused on Carlisle, recognising that if I was a friend, then I was to be trusted. His gift telling that him me and Carlisle had a brotherly bond, After a few second more internal debate. He straightened up and nodded, I got up off my knees and brushed myself down.

I put my fingers to my lips then pointed outside, knowing Jane and her lapdogs could hear. Marcus got that quickly.

_ Please stay calm_

I projected that into his head. His eye when wide. his mouth slacking slight in surprise.

_I can create a duplicate of you and have that take your place in the bonfire. They won't know different between you and him. If you let me, we can run now._

He still look startled but nodded. I shot over to the side and grabbed a cushion. Changing the matter into silver water before I spit and divided the molecules then reformed it in shape of Marcus, bringing colour to it. It gave of the same scent. Marcus's jaw dropped.

_Run north._ I placed that thought into the duplicate's head, though that would be his only thing to do- his drive. He shot out the room, jumping from the balcony. I pushed away my mental barrier and extended it to Marcus, covering him from Dimitri's radar. We both watched as the duplicate began taking off, only to see a blur as he was tackled.

_Alec_ I said in his mind, explaining who it was. He nodded but eyes fixed on where his double had been, now thanking himself for trusting me or he would have been toasted. _I can hear their minds so you need a disguise to get out_.

Marcus concluded I could read minds as well. Making him nervous as well.

"What can you do?" he breathed as silently as he could.

I can physically change your appearance and scent. I've blocked you from Dimitri too.

"Okay" He breathed. I carefully approached him and put my thumb on his forehead and focused on making him look different. I made his hair a light blond that reached his collar and his eyes a deep green, changing his facial structure to something different.

"You can look in the mirror" I said. He disappeared for a moment before I heard his swear.

"How do you do that?" He asked, stopping sightly when his voice was not the same.

"I have many gifts. But I think it's best if we move on before talking. They are still in the area" I said. my minds picking them up still. I could see through Jane's eyes, they were piling up the pieces ready to burn. I tried not to wince. SHe was taking great pride in doing this.

"I want answers after this" He said. I nodded.

"Of course. We also have questions concerning a baby" He when white as a sheet before tried not to think of Clara, knowing I would hear. He wasn't ready just yet to let me know incase I when crazy on him. "I won't. Carlisle needs to know" I said softly, walking to the door before opening it. "Human way" I said, before exiting, Marcus following. He had everything with him already. I had even changed his clothes so he didn't stand out. Lets get the show on the road.


	13. Chapter 13

Mallik's POV

I knew Marcus could hear the voice of Jane. His walk was stiff as we walked out, the sky darkening now as twilight set in. I waved for a taxi as one came.

"Where to?" He asked, as we got in.

"Down out the City. carry on for fifteen miles where you cn drop us off" I said, pulling out a wad of money. His eyes widened and he eagerly set off.

"Where Is Carlisle?" Marcus asked. his eyes looking out the window. Keeping a low conversation till we were out of ear range of other unwanted vampires and humans.

"We have a house in the woods. Alice and Carlisle are there, Clara is probably asleep in his arms. I rebuilt it. We manged to snaffle Jasper back to Alice, I'll tell more later. We meant to come to pick you earlier but something came up, distracting all of us. I suddenly remembered I was suppose to pick you up 4 hours ago." I said, my eyes listening to both thoughts. The driver who was eavesdropping.

"How Is he?" His mind brought up Carlisle.

"Now he alright, before that; not good. Only Renesmee and Alice believed him, Jasper too but with the emotions..." Marcus nodded, understanding what delayed Jasper's beliefs.

"I see."

Silence fell for five more minutes. I looked to see we were almost at the required destination. I pulled out the required amount of money, and few dollars extra and handed it to the driver as we came to a stop. His face turned to disappointments but he was gone a few minutes later.

"Now we can talk" I said, turning in the direction of the house.

"Yes." Marcus agreed, a step behind me.

"When I came across Carlisle, He was a wreck. Devastated to why his family turned against him because of the baby and why he couldn't remember. He was...lost. So, I offered him a new life. He agreed if Clara came with him. Alice joined us the next day, but Jasper had been restrained by his family, not to follow Carlisle like Alice had done, she just got way." I said, glancing at the old vampire.

His face held a look of sadness. He pitied Carlisle. But also understood him in a way. I turned and touched him again, making him flinch. I focused of reverting the changed, his appearance back to himself but the clothes stay the same. I didn't think he would like to stay in his Volturi uniform.

"I have several abilities..." I carried on, "Manipulate Matter, as you saw earlier, I can change myself at will, as you saw earlier in a bird form. I can read minds and tamper and manipulate memory's into peoples head. Block Talented vampires, make myself go unnoticed. And..." I stopped. How was I suppose to break it to him that I could chnage vampires? "My venom is different to yours" I said.

"How?" he asked, confused.

"Your Venom affects the human blood stream. Change it into a Vampire. My Venom changes and manipulates the Vampire system to a lesser state, my gifts are transferred through that too." He jaw dropped.

"Lesser state?"

"Half vampires." I clarified.

"And this is what you did to Carlisle?" He asked, hitting the nail on the head.

"And Alice, I'm sure you're aware that Alice couldn't be tracked after Aro decided to kidnap her." He nodded, his eyes full of realization.

"It made her untraceable!" He said.

"Yes. The mental shields are there as soon as the venom is in the system but I could still read her mind untill she 'woke', then her mind was silent. Same with Carlisle."

"How does the changing process work? Humans have blood pumping the venom around"

"It's self-moving but because of the lack of blood, it goes very slow. Once the venom reaches the heart then it starts going faster. Once the heart starts then it running on the venom until the heart can produce enough blood to circulate the body. That's the most painful part of the transformation. After that the heart gets into a rhythm that becomes pain fades when the whole body is complete and then you can get up and about."

"Wow" His face showed he was taking it in.

"We're here." I said, the house coming into view from the trees. I could tell he was very surprised but pleased it wasn't a run down, shabby, uninhabitable cottage that had been rotting in the forest. I wouldn't let a baby live in that.

"Marcus?" Came Carlisle's voice. I looked to a window to see Carlisle standing, looking bemused to us, Clara awake in his arms, fling her arms and legs. I knew Carlisle couldn't read his mind because of my shield. I didn't want him to hear what he didn't need to know just yet.

"Carlisle" Marcus greeted. His face nervous. I heard a two more sets of feet and Alice and Jasper appeared by their window, both wearing a new change of clothes.

"What are you doing- Oh" Alice said, suddenly recalling. She smiled before disappearing. Darting out to us. Though her hair turned purple in her excitement. "We have so much we need to talk about! And new clothes, Mallik's already got a room for you" She babbled, dragging us both in. Jasper and Carlisle were already seated in the living room. Jasper looking mildly discomforted for having a member of the Volturi in the sitting room and so close to Alice.

"I'll get us a drink, Marcus?" Carlisle asked, putting Clara onto a baby mat which had dangle things hanging from one of the bars above her. This was a question to his diet now. I knew Marcus understood that bit.

"Your diet." He said, shocking Jasper who though he was going to say human blood. Carlisle nodded, also surprised but disappeared off into the kitchen. A silence rang over the living room.

"Well it's nice to hear constant chatter while I'm gone." Carlisle said, sarcasm leaking into his tone as he came back with a large tray. Three glasses of blood, one orange juice and a baby bottle of milk.

"Thanks" Marcus took the closest glass of blood before sipping it slowly.

"Orange is for you Alice" Carlisle added. She pouted but took it anyway, no doubt she would see again if she tried drinking it. Carlisle put his own glass to the side and retrieved Clara and put her in the crook of his elbow, putting the bottle in her mouth. She began sucking it down immediately. Her eyes trained on her father though.

All eyes were mostly on her.

"Now, we need to talk about how she came into the destruction of the Cullen Clan" I said, the three former Cullen coven flinched. Marcus nodded, completely nervous now with four fifths of the attention on him.

"Yes" He agreed, putting his glass down on his knee, his face pondering on how to start first.

I know this is a short chapter. But due to unfortunate cases with my laptop, which is now currently sent away for repairs, I can't update as quickly as I want. I'm using my mothers for the time being. Please be patients till i can get my laptop sorted.

Thank you


	14. Chapter 14

Carlisles POV

I felt nervousness eat at my stomach, also dread at what I would find out. It wouldn't be pleasant but I had Alice and Jasper with me as well as Mallik. I knew Mallik was blocking Marcus's mind from me of course. I didn't blame him.

Marcus put down his glass then looking to somewhere else.

"Seven year's ago, After we returned to Volterra, Aro was in a fit. But he was pleased for some reason." He said grimly. "It turned out he was happy that male vampire's could reproduce. With that he had a daughter with permission from Sculpia, She was not fond of the idea but when along with it. From her he studied her, how fast she grew, what made her different personally. It was later he found out she could suppress the Vampire gene when the baby is conceived. It would be a human pregnancy with a human child, after the baby is born, the gene slowly activates. Her body will become vampire when she hits 17, but before that she'll have the ability of a vampire, including gifts"

"How do you know that?"

"Caius. Aro wanted to test it out, though the baby he had is 4 and looks four. But he's stronger than a human and faster. Unlike immortal children they mature in the mind faster. But like Caius, he has no gift, No doubt he will be disposed of after unless Anthendora wants to keep him." We all grimaced.

"And?" Jasper probed, sipping on his drink.

"He then found two vampires, one could wipe memory and the other could control a vampire, or human. their names were Sharlott with a S and a Jeana" I when white as a sheet. I could suddenly see where this was going. Alice and Jasper stiffened too while Mallik looked thunderous.

I closed my eyes, holding Clara closer to me, keeping the half empty bottle upright.

"And they sent them out to me.!" I said, my voice dropping down, tears filling my eyes.

"Yes. Aro blackmailed them with another vampire's life. They followed it, though they were confused. Aro lied to them, telling them they needed to split up a coven who planned to over throw them, but to be wary. he told them about the gifts they had. Sharlotte knew you wouldn't see her since she could erase any thing you saw." I growled silently.

"It was 9 months and a week ago, From their story's, they saw you leave the hospital, They knew it was you so they made you into a puppet. they didn't want to do it, but they found a human quickly." he edited, I was glad. "They had you call you family, saying you were had an emergency and couldn't go home. When they let you go the next morning, they made sure there was no lingering scents, nothing out of place, no memory of it at all. But I didn't realise at the time, neither did Aro, that one had a second gift."

"Carry on" I growled, a surge of hate to Aro. Though I found myself not hating the girls. They were victims in this as much as I was.

"She could get all the information she needed with touch, not like Aro though. If she wanted to find the information she needed she would find it, nothing else. She found out your past though you so she knew you did nothing. She manged to get away from Volterra with their creator, and wipe their memory of her, but they knew of her gift but not her face. Everyone but me, but I didn't touch Aro so he didn't know."

I stood up. He stopped talking.

"I'm guessing Chelsea had something to do with it." Alice hissed.

"Yes. She untied the bonds between the family, the baby broke the bond between Esme and him enough for her to get between."

"I'll Kill them" Jasper hissed, clenching his fist.

"Not today." I said, my voice dead. I looked down the baby. She looked on the edge of sleep, forcing her eyelids to stay open. I withdrew the bottle and threw it to the side. Alice was suddenly next to me, a hand on my shoulders.

"Everyone's a victim in what he did." She said softly, her eyes a baby blue and her hair a blueish white. "We can wait till she grows up. Then get our own on him." The other's agreed. I nodded stifly.

"What shall we do in the meantime?" Jasper asked, putting his arms around Alice's shoulders.

"well, 17 years is a long time. When Alice and Carlisle get control of their gift then we can decide about you two"

"Decide what?" Jasper asked uncertainty. Marcus looked worried.

"Werther or not you become half vampire. It's up to you, you have a while till the choise is made." Mallik said with a shrug. Jasper nodded, I couldn't read his mind to know what he was thinking. He was shielded.

"It's okay, Jazz" Alice said, kissing him.

"Baby here" I called, pointing down to Clara. They broke apart, Alice blushing lightly.

"Anyhow, practise time. Best if you can control you changing abilities away from your emotions as well." Mallik called. I rolled my eyes before I put Clara gently back on her mat.

"You can sit this one out if you want Carlisle." Mallik said. I shrugged. "No I'm telling you to sit it out. Why don't you have a nap?" He suggested. Knowing this was the best thing for now, I followed his order, pulling Clara back into my arms, i headed back to my room, putting Clara in her crib before I headed to bed. But that was when I really felt my emotions hit. I curled up, trying not to think and fell into an uneasy sleep.

So sorry this chapter is so short, I haven't uploaded in a while but the next one will be longer, i hope. Plz Review, thanks. :P


End file.
